Ashamed
by constantly inconstant
Summary: Vergonha não era algo necessário.


_Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas, não me pertencem. Direitos autorais de Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi e demais empresas autorizadas. Sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

_Fanfiction não betada. Primeira publicação de mais de 50 escritas e 15 terminadas, é._

* * *

__**Ashamed**

A intensa batalha finalmente acabou. Os Cavaleiros de Athena enviados à pequena cidade ao norte da Europa foram derrotados pelos Espectros de Hades invasores. O centro estava todo devastado, algumas pessoas ainda pelejavam por suas frágeis vidas, mas a ordem dada era que não tivesse nenhum sobrevivente. E aqueles homens estavam cumprindo aquilo, executando qualquer um que se movesse ou falasse.

Violate de Behemoth, que foi na linha de frente do ataque, fazia a vistoria junto de outros dois espectros. Virava corpo por corpo, prestando atenção em qualquer sinal vital que pudesse existir. E estava tão compenetrara e ainda dominada pelo calor da batalha que sequer percebeu a grande e profunda laceração em sua perna.

Um ordinário homem se arrastava para debaixo de um cocho na tentativa vã de se esconder. A espectro o puxou pelas pernas, erguendo-o e logo disse:

- É típico de um verme se arrastar por entre a lama para fugir... Pensava que ia escapar?

- Por favor...! – o homem implorou, a voz embargada, o rosto já danificado. – Faço o que quiser, mas não me mate...!

- Todos fazem. – iria ser um golpe de misericórdia, um único soco, que com sua força bruta atravessaria o corpo esguio do homem, mas um outro espectro lhe chamou a atenção, dizendo-lhe para largar o corpo que logo padeceria. Ela não acatou, entretanto, parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz que tanto gostava:

- Está misericordiosa hoje, minha Asa Direita?

- Mestre Aiacos... – soltou o homem no chão, ele gemeu baixo com o impacto; virou-se para seu senhor e mestre que estava logo atrás de si, e prostrou-se ao chão após reverenciá-lo. – Apenas estou terminando o serviço de forma rápida.

- Entendo. Tão rápido que sequer percebeu que sua perna está praticamente estraçalhada. – sorriu ao que ela olhou para o próprio ferimento.

- Não é nada, Mestre.

- Nunca é. – Aiacos se abaixou e a pegou no colo como se fosse uma criança. Violate era mediana e leve, nunca teve problemas em erguê-la. Abraçou sua cintura e segurou suas pernas, caminhando em direção à saída da cidade. Violate protestou.

- M-mestre! Não há necessidade disso! Consigo caminhar sozinha, ponha-me no chão, por favor! – ela estava meramente envergonhada, a pele rosada se misturando à cor do sangue que tingia seu rosto. Apoiou as mãos manchadas no peitoral da surplice de Garuda, empurrando para tentar descer, mas o juiz não cedia um milímetro sequer.

- Minha Asa Direita está machucada, não posso deixar que a situação piore. – fitou os olhos castanhos e bonitos dela, sorrindo-lhe docemente. – Tem vergonha que eu a carregue, é isso?

- N-não, senhor! Não é isso! Apenas que realmente não há necessidade. – se balançou a fim de tentar ao menos cair dos braços dele, mas o abraço se apertou mais ainda. – Mestre Aiacos... – resmungou, por fim, desistindo.

- Não sabia que tinha vergonha...

- Mas eu não tenho! – disse emburrada, fazendo um bico sem ao menos perceber.

- Porque... – continuou, ignorando o que ela disse - Quando você estava, ontem à noite, cavalgando no meu colo e gemendo meu nome, não parecia ter vergonha de mim, Violate.

A espectro travou, entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos. Devia estar mais vermelha ainda. Ele falou aquilo em alto e bom som para que qualquer um que estivesse por perto ouvisse, e muitos estavam por perto. Não que fosse um fato novo, apenas que não tinham a certeza. Mas agora tinham. Violate, depois de ter se recuperado de certa forma, fitou o rosto do juiz, um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos dele. Filho de uma...!

- E...

- Mestre Aiacos! – resmungou entre os dentes, irritada e envergonhada.

- O quê? – a olhou, mantendo o sorriso. Ela franziu o cenho. Finalmente entrou no navio, e a carregou rumo à enfermaria.

- Isso não...

- Não o quê? Isso o quê? – fitou os olhos escuros, o sorriso se tornou doce.

- O senhor _sabe_. – se encolheu nos braços dele e olhou para qualquer outro lugar que não aqueles bonitos olhos azuis.

Ele riu, divertido. Adorava ver a sua tão indomável fera desconsertada, simplesmente sem saber como reagir ou sem ter o que falar. Na sala, a colocou deitada sobre uma maca e removeu sua surplice sem qualquer dificuldade. Era um juiz, a armadura lhe era submissa. Tirou seu próprio elmo e o colocou debaixo do braço, a mão segurando o bico da Garuda. Chamou duas servas e um espectro com conhecimentos médicos suficientes para a ocasião.

- Quero que tome mais cuidado, Asa Direita. Não gosto de vê-la cheia de cicatrizes.

Violate se ajeitou na maca e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Não fazia aquilo na frente de ninguém, mas não deixaria de responder à alegação.

- Não vejo porque não gostar delas, senhor. Conto-as, uma a uma, como vitórias conquistadas à você, como que por mais um dia lutei e venci em seu nome.

Aqueles olhos tão sinceros. Aiacos não teve outra opção se não sorrir diante da resposta. Aproximou-se dela e afagou os compridos e bonitos cabelos negros. Realmente, só podia ser sua Asa Direita, sua extensão, sua mais perfeita serva e aquela quem conseguiu fazer o coração de um dos Três Grandes Juízes do Inferno bater mais rápido. Abaixou-se e tomou aqueles lábios manchados com paixão e desejo, ignorando qualquer reação inicial dela, que logo cedeu e levou uma de suas pequenas mãos a seu pescoço.

- Pois então, a partir de hoje, as tratarei como meu mais precioso prêmio.

* * *

_Hey você que chegou até aqui. Agradeceria, e muito, se comentasse se gostou ou não gostou. Críticas são sempre bem vindas, desde que construtivas. Comente, também, caso haja algum erro grotesco de português, lembrando que não foi betada._


End file.
